concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janis Joplin
1943 JANUARY 19: 9:45 a.m. Janis Lyn Joplin born to Seth and Dorothy Joplin at St. Mary's Hospital, Port Arthur, Texas. 1950 Joins the Bluebirds, junior Girl Scouts 1960 JUNE: Graduates from Thomas Jefferson High. Enrolls at Lamar College in nearby Beaumont. SUMMER - Attends Lamar Tech College. Visits Houston, hangs out in Venice, California. Falls in with local beatnik scene. FALL - Returns to Port Arthur in sheepskin jacket to "spread the word." 1961 DECEMBER 31: New Year's Eve - Has first public singing engagement at the Halfway House in Beaumont. 1962 JANUARY: Begins singing at the Purple Onion in Houston. Records a jingle, "This Bank Is Your Bank," for a bank in Nacogdoches. Classes at Lamar Tech. SUMMER: Waitress in a bowling ally. Hangs out at Louisiana bars across the river. Leaves with Jack Smith for Austin and moves into folk/beat apartment house known as the Ghetto. Enrolls in Fine Arts Program at the University of Texas in Austin. Sings, accompanying herself on autoharp, as part of local bluegrass band, the Waller Creek Boys (Powell St. John on harmonica and Larry Wiggins on bass) at the Union Building on Sunday afternoons and at Threadgill's Bar & Grill, a converted gas station, on Wednesday evenings. Repertoire consists of Leadbelly, Bessie Smith, Jean Ritchie, Rosie Maddox, and bluegrass. FALL: Dealing grass on campus, experimenting with peyote and taking massive doses of seconal. Voted "Ugliest Man on Campus." Chet Helms, an old Austin acquaintance, returns from San Francisco and tells her about the post - Beat scene. 1963 JANUARY 23: Hitches to San Francisco with Chet. Two days later is singing in North Beach (San Francisco) coffeehouse, passing the hat for beers. Often sings a cappella at the Coffee Confusion and the Coffee Gallery, occasionally accompanied by Jorma Kaukonen (future guitarist with Jefferson Airplane). Sings Bessie Smith and Ma Rainey blues with folksingers Roger Perkins and Larry Hanks. Hangs out with David Crosby and Nick Gravenites. Lives off passing the hat, part-time jobs and unemployment. Begins drinking heavily, also taking speed. Meets Peter Albin, future bass player for Big Brother (played with J. P. Pickens in a "progressive" bluegrass band), and Jim Gurley, Big Brother lead guitarist, at the Coffee Gallery, where they all perform on a semiregular basis. SPRING: Peter Albin and brother, Rodney, form their first band, the Liberty Hill Aristocrats - first gig at San Francisco Folk Festival. SUMMER: Janis sings at Monterey Folk Festival, is involved in motorcycle accident, gets beaten up in a street brawl and is arrested for shoplifting. FALL: Returns to San Francisco, performs on KPFA radio's Midnight Special. 1964 SUMMER: Living in New York on Lower East Side. Reading Hesse and Nietzscge, shooting pool (and speed), occasionally singing at Slug's. 1965 MAY: Attempts (unsuccessfully) to get herself committed to San Francisco General Hospital. JUNE: Returns repentant and apparently reformed to Port Arthur. Registers in Sociology at Lamar Tech. FALL: Sings at the Eleventh Door in Austin. - Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Peter Albin and "Weird" Jim Gurley begin to assemble a band called Blue Yard Hill at 1090 Page Street. Begin playing at rent parties held in the basement, with newly recruited member Sam Andrew, a student at San Francisco State. Peter, Rodney, Chuck Jones (Big Brother's first drummer) and Chet Helms of the Family Dog, are all living in the huge Victorian house at 1090 Page, originally an Irish boarding house, owned by Albin's parents. On weekends, Chet organized jam session/dance parties in the basement. Sam Andrew (future guitar player with Big Brother) is a friend of someone who is now also hanging out at 1090 Page. Peter Albin has taught himself to play bass, and Paul Ferraz (a|k|a Beck), Big Brother's original manager, suggests putting an ad in the paper for a guitar player. David Eskeson answers the ad and the group (Peter and Rodney Albin, Chuck Jones, Sam Andrew and David Eskeson) start making up names for the band: Tom Swift and the Electric Grandmother, the Greenleaf Boys, the Acapulco Singers, etc. Two other possible names (Big Brother, the Holding Company) come up while playing Monopoly. They name the band after a combination of the two. Peter announces the mission of Big Brother & the Holding Company: "To speak to all the children of the earth." They play blues, bluegrass, Rolling Stones style R&B, Dylan, and folk/rock numbers like "I Know You, Rider" in local bars and clubs. David Eskeson is under 21, which excludes them from a number of gigs in places that have a liquor license. He is eventually replaced as drummer Dave Getz, a teacher at the Art Institute by day, and a waiter at the Spaghetti factory by night. Jim Gurley, who knows Chet from the Family Dog house on Page, begins dropping by to sit in on sessions. Plays acoustic guitar with a mike stuck on it. Gurley, known as "the fastest fingers in the West," brings a decided touch of craziness to the group with his concept of "freak rock," a psychedelic synthesis of progressive jazz, raga riffs, hard rock and sound effects. In late '65 Big Brother makes their debut at a benefit for the Open Theater in Berkeley (again in the basement of 1090 Page). 1966 JANUARY: Singing in Austin clubs - still mainly Bessie Smith and folk blues numbers. JANUARY 22: Big Brother plays their first official gig. Aided by Donald Buchla's synthesizer, they perform, along with the Grateful Dead, in the legendary first Trips Festival at the Longshoreman's Hall. Their repertoire consists of freak jazz - Sun Ra, Coltrane, Pharoah Sanders - R&B, music of the Mystic East and fuzz tone/feedback distortion. MARCH: At a benefit for Texas blues singer Teodar Jackson, Janis sings "Going to Brownsville," "I Ain't Got To Worry," and Buffy St. Marie's "Codeine." MAY: Considers joining Texas blues/rock group, the Thirteen Floor Elevators. Chet and the band, seeing success of other bands with female lead singers (Jefferson Airplane with Signe Anderson and the Great Society with Grace Slick), consider adding a "chick singer" to the group. Chet suggests an old friend from his Austin days: Janis Joplin. Dispatches Travis Rivers, Janis's old high school friend from Port Arthur, to go to Texas and persuade her to come to San Francisco and try out as lead singer for Big Brother. MAY 10: Janis leaves with Travis for San Francisco, by way of Austin. JUNE 4: Arrives in San Francisco. JUNE 10: Performs with Big Brother for the first time - at the Avalon Ballroom. JUNE 19: St. Francis Hotel. Tim Leary Benefit. JULY 1: Moves to a house in Lagunitas in the San Geronimo Valley with members of Big Brother, their wives and girlfriends. AUGUST 23: Band begin a four week engagement at Mother Blues in Chicago. Broke and desperate, they sign with Mainstream Records. (They have, by now, fired Chet as their manager.) After signing, Shad refuses to give them an advance or airfare back to San Francisco. The album is recorded in Chicago and Los Angeles. Having made himself producer, Shad refuses to allow the band in the studio during the final mix. The album is released only after Big Brother's triumphant appearance at the Monterey Pop festival the following year. OCTOBER 6 - OCTOBER 7: Big Brother, at the suggestion of their new manager Julius Karpen, move back to San Francisco. They perform at the Love Pageant Rally in Golden Gate Park. 1967 NOVEMBER 30: Other 1967 appearances include clubs in Seattle and Vancouver, Cheetah/Los Angeles, Psychedelic Supermarket/Boston, Golden Bear Club/Huntington Beach, Straight Theater/San Francisco and Mother Blues/Chicago. JANUARY 1: Along with the Grateful Dead and the Diggers' band, Orkustra, Big Brother perform at the New Year's Wail/Whale in Panhandle Park - the Hell's Angels thank you party celebrating the bailing out of Chocolate George by the Haight Ashbury community. January 14, 1967 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Great Human Be-In, Afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane, the Grateful Dead & Quicksilver Messenger Service) FEBRUARY 5: Performance at California Hall with Blue Cheer, sponsored by Hell's Angels as a benefit for Hairy Harry. Performance delayed while University of California law students finish bar exams. FEBRUARY 10 - FEBRUARY 11: At a concert at the Golden Sheaf Bakery in Berkely, Janis meets Country Joe MacDonald, whose group, the Fish are also on the bill. Shortly afterwards, Janis moves in with Country Joe. FEBRUARY 17 - FEBRUARY 18: Second Annual Tribal Stomp, celebrating the first anniversary of the Family Dog, at the Avalon Ballroom. Quicksilver Messenger Service also on the bill. Chet Helms promises to provide "dance provocateurs" to incite audience participation. FEBRUARY 19: The Fillmore with Jefferson Airplane. FEBRUARY 24: Performs "Amazing Grace" at the Invisible Circus/Rite of Spring event for Glide Memorial Church. Michael McClure, among others, participates. MARCH 4: Performs with Steve Miller Band in Journey to the End of Night event at California Medical Center auditorium. JUNE 8 - JUNE 11: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA JUNE 17: First performance at Monterey Pop Festival, on Saturday afternoon, along with Canned Heat, Al Kooper, Steve Miller Band, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Mike Bloomfield and the Electric Flag. JUNE 18: Second performance of Big Brother added Sunday night so that they can be filmed for D. A. Pennebaker's Monterey Pop along with the Byrds, Jimi Hendrix, the Who, the Mamas and Papas, and the Blues Project. JUNE 21: Big Brother perform at Summer Solstice celebrations in Golden Gate Park (with Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, etc.), using equipment borrowed from Monterey Pop. JULY 31: Benefit for Free Clinic along with Blue Cheer, Charlatans (with Bill Crosby on drums), etc. AUGUST 11: Digger Emmett Grogan announces travelling San Francisco tribal tour. SEPTEMBER 15: The Hollywood Bowl. OCTOBER 6: Police close down the Matrix during Big Brother performance. OCTOBER 15 - OCTOBER 16: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA OCTOBER 28 - OCTOBER 29: The Peacock Country Club in San Raphael. OCTOBER 31: Big Brother signs management deal with Albert Grossman. NOVEMBER 13: Avalon Zenefit for the Zen Mountain Center (with the Dead and Quicksilver). NOVEMBER 23 - NOVEMBER 24: Dance at California Hall with the Friendly Stranger. NOVEMBER 25: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA DECEMBER: Home to Port Arthur for Christmas. 1968 FEBRUARY: Appearances in Boston, Cambridge, Providence and Chicago. FEBRUARY 17: First New York appearance. At the Anderson Theatre. Rave reviews in the New York Times, Village Voice, etc. Sign with Columbia Records. MARCH-APRIL: Sessions for Cheap Thrills at Columbia's Studio E in New York. The band now billed as "Janis Joplin and Big Brother & the Holding Company." Janis getting massive media attention. Big Brother feel Janis is on a "star trip," treating them like a back up band. Others are telling Janis the band is terrible and that she ought to dump them. MARCH 1: First attempts to "capture" Big Brother live at the Grande Ballroom in Detroit (on Janis Live album). March 8, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.15 supported by Tim Buckley & Albert King) APRIL: Cheap Thrills sessions continue at Clumbia's Hollywood studios. APRIL 2: The New Generation in New York. APRIL 10: The Anaheim Convention in New York. APRIL 11: ABC - TV's Hollywood Palace. APRIL 13: Winterland in San Francisco. Live Recording on Farewell Song. April 24, 1968 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons of Champlin, Congress of Wonders, Curley Cooke's Hurdy Gurdy Band, Indian Head Band, Ace of Cups & Phoenix) MAY 12: San Francisco Valley State College. JUNE: The group returns to New York for more sessions. By now there are over 200 reels of tape in the can, but producer John Simon thinks none of it is of good enough quality to be released. Meanwhile, the orders are so huge that Cheap Thrills is already certified gold. Columbia president Clive Davis insists the album be released immediately. JUNE 23: The Carousel Ballroom. JUNE 24: The Avalon. July 16-18, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Richie Havens) AUGUST: Performs at the Newport Folk Festival in Rhode Island. Cheap Thrills released. Sells over a million copies in the first month of release (despite mixed reviews). AUGUST 3: The Fillmore East with the Staples Singers AUGUST 30 - SEPTEMBER 1: The Palace of Fine Arts Festival in San Francisco. SEPTEMBER: Manager Albert Grossman announces an "amicable split" between Janis and Big Brother. OCTOBER: Janis now constantly seen with her symbol - a bottle of Southern Comfort. Has boosted the company's sales to such an extent that she "extorts" a lynx coat from them . "What a hustle! Can you imagine? Getting paid for passing out for two years!" NOVEMBER: Plays the Aragon and Cheetah in Chicago. NOVEMBER 15: Last East Coast performance with Big Brother at Hunter College in Manhattan. NOVEMBER 20: Albert Grossman asks Mike Bloomfield and Nick Gravenites to help Janis put together a new band. NOVEMBER 30: Big Brother perform in Vancouver, Canada. DECEMBER: Other appearances include Cincinnati, the NARM Convention/Puerto Rico, the Electric Factory/Philadelphia, the University of Buffalo Music Festival, the Electric Theater and Kinetic Playground/Chicago, the Kaleidoscope/Los Angeles, and the Avalon and Fillmore/San Francisco. DECEMBER 1: Big Brother's last performance, with the Family Dog in San Francisco. DECEMBER 18 - DECEMBER 19: In San Francisco Bloomfield and Gravenites assemble and rehearse the new group. A long list of names proposed (Janis Joplin & the Joplinaires, the Janis Joplin Review, etc. ) but band eventually becomes the Kozmic Blues band. DECEMBER 20: Kozmic Blues booked to make first appearance at the Stax/Volt "Yuletide Thing" in Memphis. Still untogether, have frantic last minute rehearsals at Studio B of Stax/Volt Records in Memphis. That night they attend the Stax/volt Christmas Party. DECEMBER 21: Second on the bill with a number of highly professional soul bands, Kozmic Blues gets a cool reception at Memphis's Mid South Coliseum. 1969 FEBRUARY 1: A sympathetic but damaging review of their performance "Memphis Debut," by Stanley Booth, appears in Rolling Stone. FEBRUARY 8: Albert Grossman books the band for "the most obscure venue we could find," Rindge, New Hampshire, for a "sound test." FEBRUARY 9: "Preview" concert at Boston Music Hall. February 11-12, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Grateful Dead) MARCH 4: CBS - TV's 60 Minutes - "Carnegie Hall for Children." MARCH 15: Devastating review of Fillmore concerts and interviews with Janis in Rolling Stone. "Janis: The Judy Garland of Rock?" by Paul Nelson, is the cover story. MARCH 18: The Ed Sullivan Show. March 20-22, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Aum) March 23, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Savoy Brown & Aum) MARCH 24: Ralph Gleason, in the San Francisco Chronicle, suggests that Janis should "go back to Big Brother, if they'll have her." APRIL-MAY: European tour. APRIL 4 - APRIL 12: Frankfurt concert filmed by German television (on Janis soundtrack album). APRIL 13 - APRIL 30: Appearances in Stockholm, Amsterdam, Copenhagen, and Paris. APRIL 21: Albert Hall concert in London. Rave reviews in Disc, Melody Maker, Telegraph, etc. JUNE: Sessions for Kozmic Blues album begin in Columbia's Hollywood studios. JUNE 5: The Atlanta Pop Festival. JUNE 20 - JUNE 22: Appearance at the three-day "Newport Pop Festival" held at Devonshire Downs in Northridge, California. JULY 18: First appearance on Dick Cavett Show. JULY 19: Forest Hills, New York. AUGUST 3: Sings duet with Little Richard at the Atlantic City Pop Festival. AUGUST 16: Woodstock Music and Art Fair in Bethel, New York. Sam Andrew gives last performance with the group. Replaced by John Till. AUGUST 31: International Pop Festival in Lewisville, Texas. SEPTEMBER: Janis's lawyer brings suit against ad agency for Janis Joplin "rip off" used in TV commercial. SEPTEMBER 1: New Orleans Pop Festival at the Baton Rouge International Speedway in Prairieville, Louisiana. SEPTEMBER 20: The Hollywood Bowl. OCTOBER: Austin and Houston. October 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Santana Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) October 3-4, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Santana Replacing CSNY, who cancelled. Supported by Blues Image & John Sebastian) NOVEMBER: Kozmic Blues released. NOVEMBER 16: Charged with two counts of using vulgar and obscene language on stage during Curtis Hall concert in Tampa. NOVEMBER 23: Auditorium Hall in Chicago. NOVEMBER 27: Sings with Tina Turner at Rolling Stones concert at Madison Square Garden. NOVEMBER 29 - DECEMBER 1: West Palm Beach Rock Festival. DECEMBER: Appearance in Nashville. Moves into new house in Larkspur, California. DECEMBER 10: Rochester War Memorial Concert (Janis Joplin, Grand Funk , and opener Fat Jessie) DECEMBER 19 - DECEMBER 20: Madison Square Garden concert. Joined on Stage by Johnny Winter and Paul Butterfield. Is "romantically linked" with Joe Namath. Other appearances in 1969 include the ABC-TV's Tom Jones Show, the Quaker City Rock Festival/Philadelphia, the Civic Center/Baltimore, ABC-TV's show Music Scene, and the Toronto Pop Festival/Canada. 1970 JANUARY: Kozmic Blues disbanded. FEBRUARY: Flies to Rio, Brazil, for Carnival. Plans a long vacation to "get off drugs and dry out." APRIL: Assembles third and last group, Full Tilt Boogie. APRIL 2: Gets tattoos on her wrist and over her heart, "One for the boys." APRIL 4: Fined $200.00 in absentia on obscenity charges in Tampa. APRIL 4: Reunion with Big Brother at the Fillmore West. APRIL 12: Plays with Big Brother at Winterland (on Live). APRIL 20: Announces from Rio that she is "going off into the jungle with a big bear of a man" - Nick Niehaus. APRIL 28: Records "One Night Stand" with Paul Butterfield at Columbia's Studio D in Hollywood (on Farewell Song). MAY: Full Tilt play their first gig on the same bill with Big Brother and their new lead singer Nick Gravenites (recorded live for Be a Brother) at a Hell's Angels dance at Pepperland in San Rafael. Also play the University of Florida at Gainesville, in Jacksonville, Florida, the Bar-B Ranch in Miami. JUNE 12: Full Tilt play Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. Also play Kansas City, Santa Ana and San Bernardino. June 19, 1970 Cole Field House, College Park, MD (supported by Van Morrison) JUNE 25: Dick Cavett Show. JUNE 28 - JULY 4: "Festival Express" tour across Canada (on Live). JULY 8: Hawaiian concerts. JULY 10: Sings at birthday celebration for Ken Threadgill in Austin. JULY 11: Full Tilt and Big Brother share billing in San Diego. AUGUST 1 - AUGUST 2: Forest Hills, New York. AUGUST 3: Last appearance on Dick Cavett (with Raquel Welch and Chet Huntley). AUGUST 4: Performance in Ravinia, Illinois. AUGUST 6: Performance at Shea Stadium Peace Festival. AUGUST 8: Performance at the Capitol Theater in Port Chester, New York. AUGUST 12: Gives last performance, at Harvard Stadium. AUGUST 13: Flies to Port Arthur. AUGUST 14: Attends high school reunion. SEPTEMBER: Pearl sessions in Los Angeles. OCTOBER 3: Janis listens to instrumental of final track scheduled for Pearl: Nick Gravenite's "Buried Alive In The Blues." She plans to record vocal the following day. OCTOBER 4: At 1:40 a.m., alone in her room at the Landmark Hotel, Janis O.D.'s from a combination of heroin and alcohol. BIG BROTHER AND THE HOLDING COMPANY Line-Up: September 1965 - November 1965 Sam Andrew - guitar Dave Eskerson - guitar Peter Albin - bass Chuck Jones - drums PERSONNEL: November 1965 - February 1966 Sam Andrew - guitar James Gurley - guitar Peter Albin - bass Chuck Jones - drums (replaced by Fritz Kasten, and then by Norman Mayall) PERSONNEL: March 12, 1966 - June 10, 1966 Sam Andrew - guitar James Gurley - guitar Peter Albin - bass David Getz - drums NOT A MEMBER, BUT SEMI-OCCASIONAL GUEST MUSICIAN (mostly on one tune: Hall of the Mountain King) Ed Bogas - violin PERSONNEL: June 10, 1966 - December 1, 1968 Janis Joplin - vocals Sam Andrew - guitar James Gurley - guitar Peter Albin - bass David Getz - drums 1966 January 15, 1966 Open Theatre, Berkeley, CA January 21-23, 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA February 2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA February 6, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA February 12, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Rock For Peace - Benefit for Democratic congressional candidates and the Viet Nam Study Group", with The Great Society, Wildflower, Mystery Trend, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Our Lost Souls) February 19, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane. Big Brother play at the first "Tribal Stomp" at the Fillmore. This is drummer Chuck Jones's last gig with the group. He is replaced by Dave Getz) February 26, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("King Kong Memorial Dance", supporting The Great Society & The Grass Roots, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 1-6, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA March 12, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (David Getz - first gig with band) March 18, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA March 19, 1966 The Firehouse, San Francisco, CA March 21-26, 1966 The Rock Garden, San Francisco, CA April ?, 1966 Muir Beach, CA April 4-6, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA April 9, 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA April 25-26, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA April 29-30, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grass Roots & Sons Of Adam) May ?, 1966 Red Dog Saloon, Virginia City May 6-7, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 21, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA May 30, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA June 3-4, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grass Roots) June 10, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (first time Janis sang with band) June 17-18, 1966 Red Dog Saloon, Virginia City June 19, 1966 Tim Leary Benefit, St. Francis Hotel, San Francisco, CA June 24-25, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 1, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 1, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA July 2-3, 1966 Monterey Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA July 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA July 15-16, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) JULY 17 - JULY 18: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA July 28, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco CA ("Bilbo's Birthday", with Great Society & The Charlatans) July 30, 1966 Trips Festival, Pacific National Exhibition Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC August 2-4, 1966 Losers South, San Jose, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 5-6, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Bo Diddley) August 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service with The Grateful Dead, Grassroots & Sunshine) August 12, 1966 "Benefit", San Francisco, CA August 12-13, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Bo Diddley) August 23, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA August 25-Sept ?, 1966 Mother Blues, Chicago, IL September 23-24, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October 5, 1966 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA October 7-8, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by the Jim Kweskin Jug Band & Electric Train) October 13-14, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with Sons Of Champlin) October 15-16, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet) October 22, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA November 1-6, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA VIDEO SESSION: November 11, 1966 "POW" TV Show, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: November 11, 1966 Trip Room, Sacramento, CA November 12, 1966 Sokol Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Merry Pranksters) LIVE SHOW: November 13, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: November 14, 1966 The Barn, Santa Cruz, CA LIVE SHOW: November 19, 1966 The Barn, Scott's Valley, CA November 25-26, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Country Joe & The Fish) LIVE SHOW: December ?, 1966 "A Happening in the Wilburness", Stanford, CA December 9-10, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle & Lee Michaels) December 16-17, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 18, 1966 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, CA December 25, 1966 Big Brother Christmas Party, Lagunitas, CA December 26, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA December 27, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA December 31, 1966 Kezar Pavilion, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA 1967 LIVE SHOW: January 1, 1967 Panhandle Park, San Francisco, CA January 13, 1967 Santa Venetia Armory, San Rafael, CA (supported by Moby Grape) LIVE SHOW: January 14, 1967 Human Be-in, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: January 15, 1967 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: January 17-22, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: January 24, 1967 Soul City Club, Dallas, TX LIVE SHOW: January 25, 1967 Soul City Club, Dallas, TX LIVE SHOW: January 26, 1967 Soul City Club, Dallas, TX LIVE SHOW: January 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: January 31, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: February 1, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: February 2, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: February 3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: February 10, 1967 Golden Sheaf Bakery, Berkeley, CA LIVE SHOW: February 11, 1967 Golden Sheaf Bakery, Berkeley, CA LIVE SHOW: February 12, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: February 14, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA LIVE SHOW: February 15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: February 17, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: February 18, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: February 19, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: February 19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA February 23, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by The Human Beings) LIVE SHOW: February 24, 1967 Glide Memorial Church LIVE SHOW: February 26, 1967 American Legion, Merced, CA March 4, 1967 University of California Medical Center, San Francisco, CA March 5, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Newstage & Straight Theater, supporting Moby Grape & Country Joe & The Fish) March 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA March 17-18, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Charles Lloyd) March 21-26, 1967 The Rock Garden, San Francisco, CA March 31-April 1, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Blue Cheer & Charlatans) April 7-8, 1967 Maple Hall, San Pablo, CA (with Overbrook Express & The Illusions) April 8, 1967 Mt. Tamalpias Outdoor Theater, Mt Tamalpias, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Sparrow, Charlatans) April 9, 1967 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA (Week of the Angry Arts, Vietnam Mobilization, with Country Joe and The Fish, The Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Sopwith Camel) April 10-11, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA April 12-13, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA April 12-13, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA April 15-16, 1967 Stockton Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA (supported by New Breed) April 21-23, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Howlin' Wolf & Harbinger Complex) April 23, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Charles Lloyd Quartet, with Wildflower) April 25, 1967 KQED TV, San Francisco, CA (US TV "Come Up The Years" performing "Down On Me", "Coo Coo", "Hall Of The Mountain King", "Blow My Mind", "Ball And Chain" & "Light Is Faster Than Sound") April 25-27, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA April 28-29, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by "Big Mama" Mae Thornton & Weeds) May 5-7, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Sir Douglas Quintet and Orkestra) May 11, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA May 12-13, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA May 25, 1967 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA MAY 12 - MAY 13: Winterland. MAY 24 - MAY 26: Carousel Ballroom with the Clara Ward Singers and H. P. Lovecraft. May 26-27, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Miller Blues Band) LIVE SHOW: May 29, 1967 Haight Ashbury Legal Organization Benefit, Winterland, San Francisco, CA May 30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA HALO: Haight-Ashbury Legal Organization benefit, with Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charlatans. Not all bands played. In Tom Donahue’s introduction to Quicksilver, he says “all three bands will play twice.”) VIDEO SESSION: May 31, 1967 Fairmount Hotel, San Francisco (filming "Petulia") June 2-3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by (2nd) Country Joe & The Fish & (3rd) Quicksilver Messenger Service) June 8-11, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 17, 1967 Monterey Pop Festival, Monterey, CA LIVE SHOW: June 18, 1967 Monterey Pop Festival, Monterey, CA LIVE SHOW: June 21, 1967 Summer Solstice Festival, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 24, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 25, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA June 27, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA ("Benefit for Lick Wilmerdang School" with Quicksilver Messenger Service) LIVE SHOW: June 28, 1967 Western Front, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: June 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 30, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 1, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 2, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 3, 1967 Mt Tamalpais Outdoor Festival, Marin, CA July 4-6, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Bo Diddley) LIVE SHOW: July 7, 1967 San Carlos Circle Theatre, San Carlos, CA LIVE SHOW: July 7, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: July 8, 1967 San Carlos Circle Theatre, San Carlos, CA LIVE SHOW: July 8, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: July 9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: July 14, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: July 15, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (p1) July 20-23, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mount Rushmore, Canned Heat & Mother Earth) July 23, 1967 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA July 28-30, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Charlatans) July 30, 1967 Free Clinic Benefit, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: August 8, 1967 Denver Dog, Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: August 11, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: August 12, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: August 13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA August 25-27, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Salvation Army Banned) LIVE SHOW: September 1, 1967 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: September 2, 1967 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: September 3, 1967 Straight Theatre, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: September 4, 1967 Debutante Party, La Dolphine Estates September 8-9, 1967 Family Dog, Denver, CO (supported by Blue Cheer) LIVE SHOW: September 15, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (p2) LIVE SHOW: September 16, 1967 Monterey Jazz Festival LIVE SHOW: September ?, 1967 Golden Bear Club, Huntington Beach, CA LIVE SHOW: October 5, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: October 6, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: October 7, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: October 8, 1967 Santa Clara Fairgrounds (afternoon) LIVE SHOW: October 8, 1967 Family Park, San Jose, CA (p1) (evening show) October 13-14, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (Cancelled, supported by The Magic Fern) October 15-16, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA October 28-29, 1967 Peacock Country Club, San Rafael, CA October 31, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA November 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pink Floyd & Richie Havens) November 3-4, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pink Floyd & Richie Havens) November 4, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supporting Moby Grape) November 13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA November 23-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mount Rushmore. 23rd was a gala thanksgiving 'Turkey Strut & Trot') November 24, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA November ?, 1967 Golden Bear Club, Huntington Beach, CA December 1, 1967 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA December 14-17, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA December 18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA December 18-19, 1967 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA December 26-31, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA December 29-31, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 1968 LIVE SHOW: January 6, 1968 Men's Gym, Sacramento State College, Sacramento, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: January 12, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: January 25, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (p2) LIVE SHOW: January 26, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (p2) LIVE SHOW: January 27, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (p2) LIVE SHOW: January 28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA February 3, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Electric Flag & Sweetwater) LIVE SHOW: February 9, 1968 Exhibit Hall, San Diego, CA LIVE SHOW: February 16, 1968 Palestra, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: February 17, 1968 Anderson Theatre, NY, NY LIVE SHOW: February 23-24, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA LIVE SHOW: February 25, 1968 School of Design, Providence, RI March 1-2, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 8, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY March 9, 1968 Wesleyan University, Middletown, CT March 15-17, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA March 22-24, 1968 The Cheetah, Chicago, IL LIVE SHOW: April 2-7, 1968 The Generation, New York City, NY LIVE SHOW: April 10, 1968 Anaheim Convention Center, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: April 11, 1968 Appearance on ABC-TV "Hollywood Palace" April 11, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Iron Butterfly & Booker T & The MG's) April 12-13, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Iron Butterfly & Booker T & The MG's) April 19, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (supported by Mint Tattoo) LIVE SHOW: May ?, 1968 California Hall, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: May 1, 1968 Chico State College, Chico, CA LIVE SHOW: May 2, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: May 3, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: May 4, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: May 4, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: May 10, 1968 Cal-Poly State University, San Luis Obispo, CA LIVE SHOW: May 11, 1968 Veteran's Hall, Santa Rosa, CA LIVE SHOW: May 12, 1968 Valley State College, San Francisco LIVE SHOW: May 13, 1968 San Fernando Valley State College, Northridge, CA LIVE SHOW: May 15, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: May 17, 1968 Freeborn Hall, University of California Davis, Sacramento, CA LIVE SHOW: May 18, 1968 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: May 19, 1968 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: May 19, 1968 Pasadena, CA May 24-26, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 13, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 14, 1968 Winterland Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 15, 1968 Winterland Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 16, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 22-23, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: June 24, 1968 Burlingame Country Club, Burlingame, CA LIVE SHOW: June 28, 1968 Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: June 29, 1968 Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: July 5, 1968 Concord, CA LIVE SHOW: July 6, 1968 Santa Rosa Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA LIVE SHOW: July 7, 1968 "Free Concert", Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 11, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: July 12, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: July 16-20, 1968 Fillmore-Carousel, San Francisco, CA LIVE SHOW: July 20, 1968 Salt Lake City, Utah LIVE SHOW: July 21, 1968 Fillmore-Carousel, San Francisco, CA (p1) LIVE SHOW: July 22, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Long Island, NY LIVE SHOW: July 25, 1968 Columbia Records Convention, Puerto Rico LIVE SHOW: July 27, 1968 Newport Folk Festival, Newport, RI LIVE SHOW: August 2, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (p1) LIVE SHOW: August 3, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (p1) LIVE SHOW: August 5, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (p5) LIVE SHOW: August 9, 1968 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO LIVE SHOW: August 14, 1968 Indiana Beach, Monticello, IN LIVE SHOW: August 16, 1968 Aragon-Cheetah, Chicago, IL LIVE SHOW: August 17, 1968 Aragon-Cheetah, Chicago, IL LIVE SHOW: August 18, 1968 Tyrone Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN August 23, 1968 Singer Bowl, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (The New York Rock Festival) August 30, 1968 Palace of Fine Arts, San Francisco, CA September 6, 1968 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA September 12-14, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Santana & Chicago Transit Authority) September 15, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA September 27, 1968 University of California, Irvine, CA September 28, 1968 San Diego, CA September 29, 1968 Taping of "Hollywood Palace" US TV show, Los Angeles, CA LIVE SHOW: October 2, 1968 Cleveland, OH LIVE SHOW: October 4, 1968 State University of New York, Buffalo, NY LIVE SHOW: October 10, 1968 Quaker City Rock Festival, Philadelphia, PA w/ LIVE SHOW: October 11, 1968 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY LIVE SHOW: October 13, 1968 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH LIVE SHOW: October 15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI LIVE SHOW: October 18, 1968 Penn State University, University Park, PA LIVE SHOW: October 19, 1968 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: October 20, 1968 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA LIVE SHOW: October 25, 1968 University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA LIVE SHOW: October 26, 1968 Worcester Poly Institute, Worcester, MA LIVE SHOW: November 1, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: November 2, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA LIVE SHOW: November 8, 1968 Rocky Point, RI LIVE SHOW: November 9, 1968 Woolsey Hall, Yale University, New Haven, CT LIVE SHOW: November 10, 1968 Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY LIVE SHOW: November 11, 1968 Rindge Tech Arena, Braintree, Cambridge, MA Piece of My Heart Time to Go - with Paul Butterfield unknown song - with Paul Butterfield Farewell Song Combination of the Two The Coo Coo Mr. Natural Goes to Town Ball and Chain LIVE SHOW: November 14, 1968 Hartford, CT LIVE SHOW: November 15, 1968 Hunter College Auditorium, Hunter, NY LIVE SHOW: November 16, 1968 State University of New York, Stony Brook, NY LIVE SHOW: November ?, 1968 Tyrone Gurthrie Th, Minneapolis, MN LIVE SHOW: November ?, 1968 The Aragon-Cheetah, Chicago, IL LIVE SHOW: November 23, 1968 Houston Music Hall, Houston, TX LIVE SHOW: November 24, 1968 Coliseum, Dallas, TX LIVE SHOW: November 26, 1968 Denver Auditorium, Denver, CO LIVE SHOW: November 29, 1968 Eagle Ballroom, Seattle, WA LIVE SHOW: November 30, 1968 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada LIVE SHOW: December 1, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Family Dog Benefit) 1970 April 4, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (band reunion show) April 12, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA June 29, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Traffic) 1971 January 8-9, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Buddy Miles) April 30-May 2, 1971 Family Dog On The Great Highway, San Francisco, CA December 31, 1971 Friends and Relations Hall, Playland Amusement Park, San Francisco, CA ('Quicksilver Presents Second Annual New Years Eve Costume Ball', supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Stoneground & Sopwith Camel)